


Life With You.

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [13]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, M/M, Nightmares, Swearing, past assault, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for the prompt telepathic trauma for Dark Bingo and make up sex for <a href="http://misslucyjane.livejournal.com/2935013.html"><br/><br/>50 Reasons To Have Sex Fic Fest</a>. Tommy has nightmares after being shot and it begins to effect Adam. Living life with your bonded isn't always easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life With You.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Sequel to [Claimed](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/30819.html) but can be read alone, all you need to know is that Tommy was forced to bound with Adam, but quickly realised he really wanted to be with Adam after Adam helped him recover from a violent attack.

After a shaky start, Adam thinks his relationship with his bonded Tommy is going well. Till the nightmares start. At first it's alright, Tommy's nightmares wake him up through their connection. He feels the fear, the pain and he wakes Tommy up every night, pulling him out of the dream and cuddling him till he falls back asleep. After the first week, Adam starts getting headaches, bad headaches, that get worse with each passing day and sleepless nights. He doesn't think the lack of sleeping is helping at all; it might even be the reason for the headaches. After three weeks without the headaches going away, his Mom makes him go to the doctor about the headaches. No one should have headaches for so long, it's not normal. He can feel how concerned Tommy is through the link, so he asks him to come with him to the doctors’ appointment.

　

They sit waiting in the waiting room, it's noisy and it makes Adam's head hurt and he holds Tommy's hand tight, praying that this is nothing bad. He almost lost Tommy to a man with a gun, he doesn't want to be sick and put Tommy through so much fear. He hardly survived thinking he would lose Tommy, whatever this is, it surely can't be worse than that. Only what the doctor has to say has them both stunned; telepathic trauma. Tommy's nightmares are hurting him, damaging the bond. The doctor says that Tommy should be able to control the bond better, his nightmares shouldn't be effecting Adam like this. The only thing that can make him happy is Tommy learning how to control the bond or if he stops having nightmares. 

　

Adam doesn't blame Tommy for having the nightmares. He'd been scared of being claimed by a bonded arranged by their families. He'd run, fearing Adam would be some kind of tyrant that would rule his life. And he's been attacked by a man who had thought he was unclaimed or hadn't cared. He'd tried to take Tommy by force and when Tommy had fought him off, the man had tried to kill him. Tommy still has the scar, of course he'll have nightmares. But a part of Adam says if Tommy hadn't tried to run from him then this would have never happened. But as soon as he thinks it, he feels like a mean, evil bastard, because he understands why Tommy ran, he does. He doesn't blame Tommy for what happened.

　

He thinks they have both been working to make their relationship work. They have both been pretty happy with the bond. Till the nightmares started, it hasn't hurt either of them, it helped him save Tommy in the past. He loves having this bond with a wonderful man, but he doesn't like that it's hurting him. The doctor said long term telepathic trauma could cause permanent and very serious damage. If only Tommy could control the bond the way the doctor told him to, Adam wouldn't be in all this pain and at risk of more telepathic trauma from having Tommy's nightmares in his head. But again Adam shakes his head as they walk to the car. Tommy is asleep when he has a nightmare, obviously he is asleep, he can't control the bond when he is asleep. Adam can't blame Tommy for something that happens when he's asleep. The doctor was wrong to put that kind of pressure on Tommy. 

　

"I'm so sorry," Tommy says softly as they get into the car.

　

"Why?" Adam asks, buckling his seatbelt.

　

"You heard the doctor, you have telepathic trauma because of me, these headaches are my fault. I'm hurting you. I was always so scared that my bonded would hurt me, I never even thought that I would be the one to hurt my bonded. Fuck, this is so fucked up." Tommy groans.

　

"I want to see another doctor." He'd never really liked his family doctor, he was really old school and he wasn't even that okay with same sex bonds, which was a rare prejudice this day and age. Adam didn't see any reason to have a problem with two male souls or two female souls bonding, if you didn't have a problem with a female and male soul bonding. There were differences, but then every single bond, every relationship is different, not better, not worse, just different. Adam doesn't think anyone should be judged for having a loving relationship between two consenting people. He would have never laid a hand on Tommy before he consented to it, bonded or not.

　

"You don't think he's right, you don't think it's telepathic trauma?" Tommy asks.

　

"No, he's right, I think, but he's wrong to blame you. How are you meant to just know how to control the bond? They don't teach us that in school and the telepathic trauma is happening when you’re asleep. How are you meant to control your dreams and the bond then? It's not as simple as he makes it sound," Adam says firmly. He hates himself a little for blaming Tommy for a few seconds, but he blames the doctor’s attitude and his own lack of sleep, not to mention all the pain that he is in. 

　

"You don't blame me?" Tommy asks, fiddling with his seatbelt. He looks so shy, so uncertain. Adam hates how uncertain Tommy can be at times. He's an incredible person. Adam sees it, his family sees it, but Tommy doesn't. Adam plans to show him just how perfect and amazing he is every single day of their bonded life together. 

　

He unbuckles his seatbelt and pulls Tommy into his arms, pulling till Tommy is in his lap, cuddled close to his chest, his ass settling against Adam's groin. He doesn't talk till Tommy's arms wrap around his neck and his head comes to rest against Adam's chest.

　

"I don't blame you, I love you. We'll find a way to deal with this telepathic trauma and your nightmares together. You’re my bonded, there is no such thing as my fault or your fault. My problem or yours, we share everything. We will work on this together and we'll work it out, okay baby?" Adam says, pressing a kiss to the top of Tommy's head, breathing in the soft fruity scent of his shampoo.

　

"You’re honestly not mad?" Tommy asks, but he feels more relaxed in Adam's arms already.

　

"What does the bond tell you? Don't be afraid of it just because of what that doctor said. The telepathic trauma isn't because you’re not using the bond right. We're close, so your pain has become mine as well, that's not your fault. I'm glad you’re not just left alone with your nightmares." He's felt how afraid his nightmares leave Tommy. He doesn't want to think about how bad it would be if the dreams didn't seep into Adam's mind, waking him up so he can wake up Tommy. He'd probably stay trapped in his nightmares, alone and afraid and Adam would rather have permanent telepathic trauma damage than leave Tommy alone and afraid.

　

"You’re not mad," Tommy says sounding happier, his mouth finding the base of Adam's throat and pressing.

　

"Never going to be mad at you, not really," He might feel angry for a few seconds, but it never lasts. He doesn't think it ever will and he's glad about that.

　

"I still want to make it up to you, the telepathic trauma. It feels like it's my fault, even if you say it's not. I feel bad," Tommy breathes the words out against the sensitive skin close to his ear and it makes Adam shiver a little.

　

"You don't have to make up anything to me," Adam says and then Tommy presses a kiss to his neck, this one warmer and wetter and suddenly he gets how Tommy thinks they should make up after their non-fight.

　

"Make up sex?" Adam asks, because even though he can feel the idea through the bond, he wants to be sure. He loves their bond, even if it has caused some kind of telepathic trauma.

　

"No one's home, we could go back to the house instead of school, make the most of that big empty house," Tommy suggests in a wicked voice, far more comfortable with teasing Adam than he had been before. 

　

"I like your idea, but it doesn't need to be make up sex, but just sex because the house is empty would be awesome," Adam says, fisting a hand in the back of Tommy's hair to get him to look up at him, instead of nuzzling at his neck, which feels pretty amazing, but he needs to make a point. He's not mad at Tommy, he still loves being bonded to him. Telepathic trauma aside, he's glad he's bonded to Tommy and he doesn't want Tommy thinking he has to make up anything to Adam. It's not like he's caused the telepathic trauma on purpose. It's not like he wants to be having nightmares every night, just when he'd been getting better, healed physically and mentally, till the dreams came.

　

 

"Maybe we need make up sex anyway, but like to make up for the shitty morning, not anything else," Tommy suggests.

　

"I like the way you think," Adam says grinning, nudging Tommy back into his seat, because they have a whole house empty that they can go back to, there is no reason to start something in the car, right in the doctor’s office, on a bright morning. They'll get caught, which would ruin their make up sex and Adam really doesn't want to end up in a jail cell with his bonded. His parents would really love him getting in trouble for that, not.

　

"Then take me home," Tommy smiles and Adam laces their fingers together over the gear shift. He likes the way Tommy says home. They live together, but he knows for a long time that for Tommy, home was the house he'd shared with his parents. He's glad that the house they live in together has become home to Tommy.

　

He drives as fast as he can without getting a ticket and soon has them back at a very empty house and as they stumble up the stairs together, hands searching for skin, lips seeking out mouths, he can hardly even feel the headache that never seems to fully leave. Telepathic trauma, he's heard of it, but he never knew it could be caused by a bond. He guesses it makes sense, but he's not thinking about that much right now. They crash into his bedroom and onto the bed and this really will make up for a shitty morning in the doctor’s waiting room and the appointment. They've both had plenty of practice at getting each other’s clothes off, so it's not long before they are both naked, on top of the covers, a tube of lube waiting on the bed.

　

"Come on Adam, I want you," Tommy pants, so beautiful sprawled out on the bed, waiting for Adam and he can feel the want through the bond and it's a beautiful thing. He doesn't want Tommy to ever feel like he has to hide anything from him. The bond is there for a reason, they are meant to share everything they feel, the good and the bad.

　

"God, so beautiful," Adam breathes out as he spreads Tommy's legs, grabbing the lube to slick up his fingers. They don't use condoms. Neither of them plan to ever be with anyone else. They’re bonded for life and sure people have broken their bonds before, but it's rare and Adam is so happy with Tommy, he can't imagine ever wanting another. He doesn't care if he gets hurt by the telepathic trauma of Tommy's nightmares; it's a price he's willing to pay to be with Tommy.

　

"More," Tommy demands when Adam works a finger into him and he can feel the bond between them, there is no pain, he's not hurting Tommy, so he starts adding another lube slicked finger, stretching Tommy slowly. He never wants sex between them to hurt, he never wants to hurt Tommy at all, but especially not in bed, so he preps Tommy slowly, working slick fingers in and out of his hole till he is begging, back arched, hands fisted into the bed sheets and his face showing nothing but pleasure. Then he pulls out his fingers and slicks up his cock, pressing into Tommy just as carefully as he had his fingers and this is a hell of a way to make up for a horrible morning.

　

"Adam," Tommy whimpers, one word filled with so much, pleasure, need, love. He can't stop himself, he has to kiss Tommy, leaning down to reach pink lips, sucking and biting till Tommy lets him in and then they are kissing for real and Adam starts thrusting. He can't hold off any longer. Tommy's hands are on his back, nails sinking in as he begs for more in every way he can, using his body, his voice when the kiss breaks and the bond and fuck the doctor if he thinks they can't use the bond right, they use it in a way that is right for them.

　

If they can make up for every bad day they have by having one like this, Adam is more than okay with having a few bad days every now and then, if it gives him a reason to skip school and spend the day with Tommy in bed instead. He keeps his thrusts gentle for a little while, but it's not what either of them want, so he speeds up and wraps a hand around Tommy's cock. They have time, they could go slow, but right now Adam thinks they both need this, to come together, because they are always so close in those moments, the bond totally open. They have all day, they have time to do slow later, but right now they need to be together, to feel the pleasure they give each other.

　

"Adam, Adam, fuck, Adam," Tommy babbles, his nails digging in hard as his hips snap up hard, his orgasm hitting him hard, pleasure washing through him, pleasure that Adam can feel through the bond. Feeling how good he makes Tommy feel, how much he loves him, it triggers Adam's own orgasm and he comes groaning Tommy's name against his neck, pressing sloppy kisses to the skin he can reach, because he can't bring himself to stop tasting Tommy.

　

Their morning make up sex leaves them both a mess, sweat and come all over their skin, so when he feels like he can move again Adam leads the way to the shower, gets them both clean and then dry. They’re back in his bed and Adam is thinking about round two when Tommy turns to him, a thoughtful look on his face.

　

"I know you don't blame me for the telepathic trauma and I know you don't want to close off the bond at all, if we could, I know you don't want that," Tommy says softly.

　

"I don't care about what damage could happen, I'm not leaving you alone with the monsters in your head," Adam tells him firmly, because he's not about to change his mind and ask Tommy to try and hide from him.

　

"I know, but maybe we could get rid of the monsters? See someone who can help me with my nightmares, help us. Way I see it, no more dreams, no more telepathic trauma. I haven't had them the whole time since the attack, we just need to make them go away again," Tommy suggests.

　

"Do you think you know why you started having them? Knowing what started the nightmares might help," Adam says, stroking his fingers over Tommy's bare stomach.

　

"I think it was when we stopped for gas before school. I stayed in the car remember and you asked if I was okay when you came back. I said I was fine, but I think I had a panic attack," Tommy sighs and Adam remembers. He had thought he'd felt panic and it makes sense. Tommy had been attacked at a gas stop, being alone at one could easily bring back bad memories.

　

"I'm so sorry baby, I never should have left you alone," Adam groans. He can't believe he left Tommy alone at some place that scared him.

　

"Not your fault, I was the one who was too lazy to go inside with you while you paid for the gas. So we could like try another doctor, one who can get me help with sleep and dreams?" Tommy suggests.

　

"I think that's another good idea, make up sex and now this, you’re just full of good ideas today," Adam says with a smile and then he's not doing much of anything because Tommy is kissing him again and all he can do when that happens is kiss back.

　

They spend most of their day in bed, but by the time Adam's parents and brother come home they are up and Adam has booked them an appointment with another doctor. He's explained about his bonded having nightmares and it causing telepathic trauma and potentially long term damage and from what she says on the phone, Adam is hopeful that she will help them, instead of just judging them.

　

That night after dinner, they get into bed together same as they always do and Adam pulls Tommy close, letting his bonded use his chest as a pillow, because sleeping with Adam's heart beat close seems to help Tommy feel safer. Adam will do anything to help Tommy feel safe and being used as a pillow isn't really a hardship. He starts to drift off, playing with Tommy's hair. He hopes that maybe tonight Tommy won't have a nightmare for both of their sakes, but if he does, they will get through it together, just like they get through everything else.

　

The End.


End file.
